


Dark Fantasy

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Mistaken Identity, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near or around the end of 2.17, Carrnal Knowledge.  Vanessa gets a slightly different letter than the one Nate gives her at the end of that episode.  She thinks Nate is giving her the romantic time of her life until the blindfold comes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



> Also posted at gossipgirlanon.
> 
> Title of fic comes from the Kanye West song of the same name.

Someone knocks on Vanessa's apartment door.  The person slides an envelope under the door with a note on the envelope, written in calligraphic lettering: "Ms. Abrams."  Vanessa picks up the envelope and opens it.  In the envelope is a note card reading "Put this on and open your door."  The note card comes with a blindfold.  Vanessa puts it on.  She unlocks her door.

A hand--Vanessa is able to tell it's a guy's hand--carefully takes her away from her Brooklyn loft and into a vehicle.  _Nate,_ she thinks. 

In the vehicle Nate breathes on her neck and nibbles her right ear.  Nate moves on to kissing and sucking her neck.  His fingers, thick but nimble, claw her thighs. 

The vehicle stops.  Nate leads her out of the vehicle and through a noisy hallway into an elevator.  In the elevator Nate continues to claw her thighs and kiss her neck.  Vanessa sees herself having sex with Nate in a romantic suite.  The window is open, revealing a view of Central Park and the Upper West Side.  Nate is thrusting into her as she is rolling around in rose petals.  The thought of this puts a huge smile on Vanessa's face.

Nate and Vanessa walk out of the elevator.  She hears a key card swipe and a hotel door open.  Into the hotel room they go.  Nate stops them.  He hoists himself onto something.  Vanessa's grin returns.  Her daydream is coming true.

Nate grabs Vanessa's hand. He folds it around his cock.  Together the two stroke until he is erect.  He tries not to moan but Vanessa can hear his breathing speed up. 

Nate hikes up Vanessa's skirt.  She is not wearing any panties.  He inserts a finger inside of her.  Vanessa can feel him curling up his finger.  The sound of his finger inside her wetness breaks the silence in the room.  Nate rubs her G-spot briefly.  Vanessa gasps when he hits it.  When he pulls out of her, Vanessa gasps again.

The next sound Vanessa hears is Nate putting on his condom.  Nate hoists her up on his cock.  She starts to ride him.

Vanessa closes her eyes and removes her blindfold.  As she throws the blindfold to the floor, she sees herself looking into Nate's baby blue eyes as he grins in approval of her riding his cock.  Vanessa opens her eyes.  She realizes she _is_ in a hotel--a Midtown hotel, not one on the Upper West Side with a view of Central Park.  The place she's having sex on is the corner of a bar, not a bed.  And the guy who seduced her was not Nate...but _Chuck._   Lazy, pudgy, stoner underachiever and schemer Chuck.  She keeps riding him, harder and harder, in anger; he only nods, grins, and thrusts back.  She sticks her tongue down his mouth and he responds likewise.  Chuck starts to lose his grip on her body but he manages to hold on.

They come at the same time, Vanessa yelling "Fuck" and Chuck loudly groaning.  After a moment Vanessa gets off of Chuck.  She sits beside him in the bar.

Vanessa looks down as Chuck takes off and ties his condom.  "You know, Chuck, I was hoping for Nate to make love to me on a bed after you kidnapped me.  But to be honest, this was _much_ better than I imagined."

Chuck smirks as he looks at his cum in the tip of the condom.  "I know."


End file.
